


Double-Stuffed

by siberat



Series: Fat Ratchet [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Feeding Kink, M/M, Shower Sex, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby thigh kink, some form of voyeurism, valve licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking in the night, Ratchet wants a mid-night snack.  He never expected to once again be in the care of the blue seeker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ratchet was led with has servo held captive down the hotel's corridor. Was it strange of him to feel excited? It wasn't like he was doing anything bad. I mean, he watched the seeker disconnect his guns. He enjoyed himself the last time. Was it wrong of him to want a little fun? The CMO felt his cheeks warm up and was thankful it was an odd time of the night: not too many mechs bustling around.

Stealing a glance, Thundercracker couldn't help but chuckle. He ran his thumb over the medic's fingers and smiled as he lead the other mech down the corridor. They passed the buffet, and when Ratchet stopped to complain, Thundercracker sushed him and spoke. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Um..."

"It'll be ok," Thundercracker cooed. "You know, just in case any of your pals are wondering around." Thundercracker started to walk towards the reception desk, but Ratchet stopped him.

"But I'm hungry," The CMO said meekly.

"Sweetling, they have room service," Thundercracker smiled. "Allow me to treat you like royalty tonight."

Ratchet just blushed in response and gave in. It's not like he'll get this chance again. For all he knew, this was his last opportunity to be with the winged mech. While a twinge of guilt rose in his spark of his fratinizng with the enemy, his curiosity was stronger. As the medic walked next to the seeker, Ratchet couldn't help but remember their last encounter. True, he was held captive, but they way Thundercracker had treated him made him feel good. Actually, it made him feel desired. Sexy, if you will. And with the way the 'COn was eyeing him up, he knew he was in for an amorous night.

Thundercracker walked up to the service desk and flagged down an attendant, then proceeded to order a room. He demanding its location to be on the opposite side of the hotel and the receptionist typed away. After handing over the credits, Thundercracker was handed the room key. The winged mech beckoned Ratchet to the elevator with his arm wrapped around his side..

Once inside, Thundercracker touched their desired floor number and as soon as the door closed, he kissed the medic's helm as his hands wandered over the plump belly. "What a delightful surprise... Finding you here," Thundercracker pressed his lips to Ratchet's, slowly sucking on the lower lip before pressing his tongue inside.

Ratchet just melted. He sucked on the intruding tongue and wrapped his hands around the seeker, sloppily reaching for the wings. Throwing all caution to the wind, Ratchet pulled the winged mech closer and raked his servos across the pair of wings.

"I see that energon treats are not all you have been craving," Thundercracker huskily said.

Ratchet just let the words slip out of him without much care. "I wanted to be with you again..." His cheeks flushed. How corny he must have sounded.

Thundercracker crookedly smiled. "In a fit of lust, the truth comes out, huh?" He pecked a kiss on the medic's helm and stepped away. Ratchet whined at the loss of contact, but the elevator pinged, signaling their floor has been reached. "Come." Thundercracker reached his hand out for the other, and when Ratchet took it, the pair made their way to their room.

. ........... ............. ...............

"Order whatever you want," Thundercracker said as he handed a menu to Ratchet. "My treat."

Unfolding the menu, Ratchet bawked. Not just as the selection of delicious energon food, but at the prices as well. "Um..." Ratchet stammered. "I can get it."

"Let me treat."

"But-"

"Ratchet, I have the credits, trust me," The blue mech said sternly but with a smile. "It would be my pleasure to fill you up with whatever you desire." Ratchet still wasn't sold on the idea. "Trust me, I'm not going to take you to some cheap skeezy place. I have much more class than that."

"Dare I ask how you have the credits," Ratchet mumbled a bit more audible than he meant.

"Can't we at least forget about the war and who's on what side for one night?" Thundercracker answered sharply. 

Ratchet immediately regretted what he had said. He nodded his head and fiddled with the menu. "M'sorry," The medic mumbled.

"If you must know, to ease your mind, meeting back up with you was not the only luck I had this evening," Thundercracker replied. He pulled a chair in front of Ratchet at the end of the bed and sat down. "Made a lucky bet. Didn't win too much, but I won enough. Just don't tell Starscream."

Ratchet laughed. "He'd probably get mad that you didn't spend it on him," Ratchet spoke as he closed the menu.

"So, what'll it be?" the blue seeker asked as he took the food list and pulled the com device from the table to his right closer.

"You pick," Ratchet said as he placed his hands on his lap. "I can't decide."

Thundercracker gave a cheeky grin and flipped through the menu, and then commed the service desk, and placed the order. He read through a list that consisted mainly of sweets, candies and pastries- just what Ratchet desired. Upon disconnecting the comm, Thundercracker returned his attention to the medic. "It will be about 20 minutes."

Ratchet just nodded and watched as the seeker hooked his pede around the others and lifted it up. His servo's captured the foot and placed it in his lap. With a smile, Thundercracker began to message circles over the foot. "How have you been?"

Ratchet opened his mouth, but nothing came out: how was he supposed to answer? He had no clue.

"Did anyone give you any flack about... Ah, how can I say it- seeing us laying in each other's arms when you were rescued," Thundercracker idly said as he continued massaging the pede.

"No..." Ratchet mumbled as he dropped his gaze. He still felt regretful for it was assumed what happened was rape, and the medic simply allowed the others to think that was the case.

"I find that hard to swallow," Tc said as he brought the pede up to peck a kiss on it.

"Ok, I have to admit to something," Ratchet spoke. "Because I kinda feel sorry about it. You know, they, Rodimus and all, assumed you raped me, and, well, I just played along. I mean...I-"

"It's ok," Thundercracker cooed. "Don't feel bad, I understand. Just as long as the truth was that you consented to it, right?"

"Yes, Tc. Of course," Ratchet replied with a bemused face as the 'Con licked at his pede. Ratchet attempted to pull his foot from the others grasp, but th eseeker held on. "You know, you don't have to do that."

"Does it bother you?" Thundercracker asked, but didn't release his hold. "In seeker culture, it's a sign of respect."

"I, ah, didn't know," Ratchet replied.

Thundercracker nodded and smiled. "It's not like you have any of us running around to know."

"So, did Starscream or anyone find out about us in the cell?" Ratchet said as he relaxed his pede in the other's grasp.

"You know, I just blocked the camera before I entered in," Thundercracker answered. "Starscream grilled me why I was there, and while I think he doesn't fully believe my reason, he never pressed the issue."

"That's good," Ratchet replied, and gave his pede a good yank and managed to free it from the flier's hand, who pouted and was about to voice his complaint. Ratchet never gave him that chance. "I'd rather have you kissing something else."

"Demanding, aren't we?" Thundercracker said with a sly smile. He stood from the chair, walked over and bent down to the medic's waiting lips- and the buzzer to the door rang. "Ah..." Thundercracker exclaimed as he straightened himself up. "Food's here."

"But-"

"Don't worry Ratchet," Thundercracker spoke. "We'll have plenty of time for fun, but for right now," The seeker's hand patted the grumbling stomach, "Let's fill that belly of yours." Quickly, Thundercracker pecked the medic on the lips, but then excused himself to answer the door.

The Autobot just watched as Thundercracker passed the credits to the attendant. Before he even got a glimpse of the cart, he could smell the aroma and it smelt delicious! His mouth watered at the thought of what could be loaded on those plates that would soon be filling his belly. His servo absentmindedly rubbed at his tummy in attempts to stop it's grumbling demands.

"Well, now that I have your attention," Thundercracker teased as he pushed the cart over.

"Primus, how much did you order for just a snack?" Ratchet asked, but he didn't really care about the answer. Upon spotting the tasty looking treats, he went to stand up and grab one, only to have the seeker slap his hand away. "Don't tell me you ordered that just for me to look at it..."

"Don't be silly," Thundercracker replied and pushed the medic down to sit on the bed. "That would ruin all the fun, now wouldn't it?" The winged mech uncovered the treats. "Now, what should we start with?"

"That one," Ratchet licked hs lips and pointed to a frosted pastry that was loaded with sprinkles.

"Good choice," Thundercracker said as he selected the treat. "Be a good mech and open wide."

Not having to be told twice, Ratchet complied. The pastry was pushed into his mouth and he was rewarded with its sweet taste. He hummed as he chewed, savoring the snack as well as the seeker's company.

"There's a good mech," Thundercracker cooed as he gave the medic another huge bite. "You eat so well, you'll have no problem finishing every last bit."

While he was hungry and enjoyed the scrumptious treats, one glance at the cart made the CMO's eyes widen. With the way the cart was loaded, Ratchet himself doubted if he would be able to finish!

... ... ... ...  
Kinda off to a slow start, and I didn't make it very long or else it may have taken several more days to upload, so, broke it into smaller chapters. :D enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Swallowing his mouthful, Ratchet licked his lips, then opened wide for the next pastry of choice. The seeker wasted no time in pushing another treat in and lustily watched as the CMO chewed his mouthful with a hint of a smile.

Giving the belly a pat, Thundercracker spoke. "Taste good?" Ratchet nodded his head yes. "Did I pick out good treats?"

Ratchet swallowed and wiped some icing off his mouth. "Surprisingly enough, you know exactly what I like."

"Good," Tc cooed and gave the plump bot another bite. "I got something special as well. A treat for both of us." The seeker walked back to the food trolley and uncovered an ice chest. Ratchet tried to peek to see what the surprise was, but Thundercracker was standing right in the way. What he did manage to see was a pair of chalices set upon the trolley. A pop was heard, and Ratchet knew what the surprise was: bottled engex. Now, there were several varieties of engex, and the medic only hoped Thundercracker had good taste in that stuff like he did with food selection. Choose the wrong one, and it will taste bad with such sweet desserts.

Ratchet watched as the 'Con grabbed a chalice, poured liquid into it, set it back down and did the same with the other one. Then, Thundercracker grabbed both cups and turned around. "Now, don't take this the wrong way because I am not trying to get you overcharged. You do drink, right?"

"Why wouldn't I as long as it tastes good?"

Thundercracker gave a smile. "That's so cute of you to say. You'll like it if it tastes good...." 

Ratchet blushed slightly. "That's not what I meant. Believe it or not, there can be too much of a good thing." Thundercracker cocked his head to the side in question. "While I love my engex sweet, with this kind of food," Ratchet gestured to the cart full of fresh baked energon goods, "It would be too much."

"Finally someone who knows something about savoring engex instead of chugging it just to get sloshed," Thundercracker grinned and held out the chalice. "It's Bordeaux Engex. The bitterness of the drink goes just right with sweet food."

"Wow, Tc," Ratchet said as he accepted the glass. "I'm impressed, though, you didn't have to spend that kind of credits on me."

"And who would I rather treat to the finer things in life? Don't you dare say Starscream. And Skywarp? Too low class to appreciate Bordeaux." Thundercracker smiled and held his glass up. "Cheers."

Ratchet raised his glass and clinked it to the seekers, then raised it to his lips and took a sip. Holding the liquid in his mouth, the medic savored its taste. It's been a while since he had such a finely refined engex. True, Swerve had some engex, but he did not have the experience to create such a tasteful drink, nor the time to age it to its peak.

"Good?" The seeker asked as he set his drink on the edge of the cart and rooted around for the next treat to feed his guest.

"I don't remember this tasting this good. It's been that long since I had some good quality engex." Ratchet said as he set his glass down as well. If he didn't, he would drink it way to fast and get tipsy. Instead, he picked up a little energon brownie and plotted it in his mouth.

"Hey, I get to choose," Thundercracker playfully whined.

"Well... Yer takin t'long," Ratchet said with his mouth full and rubbed his belly. "Kinda... Hungry, you know."

"Sorry, I can't keep up with your veracious appetite," Tc mused as he selected a pie and was scooping some ice cream energon on top. Upon turning and catching the medic greedily licking chocolate off his fingers, the flier's fan's kicked on. Hopefully, this will make up for it." 

Ratchet's eyes lit up. He had opened his mouth before Thundercracker had scooped a spoon full. "Ah-ah," Ratchet voiced his impatience.

"So demanding," Thundercracker huskily replied. "I like that." He placed the spoon in the waiting mouth and carefully slide the utensil out. A pair or red hands groped at the winged mech's thigh. "You know what you want, don't you?" Thundercracker hummed as he readied another heaping spoonful of hot pie and cold ice cream. However, when a hand rubbed at the 'Con's interface panel, Thundercracker backed away.

Ratchet looked confused, quickly chewed his mouthful of food and swallowed. "Why not?"

"Not until you finish your meal," Tc said as he wagged a finger.

"What if I make you loose control? Ratchet snarked and quickly grabbed for the flier's wing. Managing to snag the aileron, Ratchet caressed, causing the seeker to gasp while his cooling fans clicked on.

"I have a bit more control over my body than that," Thundercracker reassured the other.

However, Ratchet didn't believe it. He could tell Thundercracker was straining to control his body; which was beginning to overheat. "If you say so."

Thundercracker gave a curt nod as he stepped closer to shove more of the sweets into the medic's mouth. He kept a careful eye on the red and white mech; fully prepared for the naughty hands to reach out to tease him. However, the only thing the red hand did was slide up to the cubby belly. At first, the hand circled over the belly in a gentle rub. Then, a second hand was added, which began to pinch at the flab. Soon, those hands were groping at the soft chub and then turned to jiggling.

"Primus," Thundercracker muttered as his body shivered. He bit his lip, but it didn't help him any; a thud was heard and a few seconds later, his interface panel clicked open revealing his pressurized spike. "Scrap," Thundercracker said but worn a lewd grin.

Ratchet smiled cockily with a mouth full of dessert. He went to touch the spike, but once again, Thundercracker backed away. "You may have been right, but that doesn't mean you get this dessert until you finish your meal," Thundercracker said and handed over the pie. He retreated to the chair in front of the berth and sat down. Ratchet pouted, but Thundercracker told him to finish eating.

Ratchet smirked as he rested the almost eaten pie on the bed next to him and scooped some up and d it in his mouth. Wanting to tease the seeker and knowing that when he played with his stuffed belly turned the seeker on, Ratchet put on his best show. He ran his hands over his swollen belly, making sure to lift the heavy mass up only to let it fall in a jiggly mess. All the while, the medic moaned as piled sweets in his mouth. The CMO made eye contact with the seeker and by the look on the seeker's face, Ratchet's plan was working.

Thundercracker looked torn; like he wanted to either walk over and ravage the other mech's body or simply frag the daylights of the other mech. However, the 'Con restrained himself and just watched with the intensity of a turbofox eyeing his prey. Leaning back in the chair and slouching down, Thundercracker gently rubbed at his cockpit. His fingers dancing lightly at the glass edge as they slowly drifted down to run over his stomach and then down his hips to his exposed spike. With optic's half lidded, the seeker's fingers traced the bio-lighted pattern up the shaft to swirl around the tip. His breathing picked up as he continued to play with himself as he watched his companion stuff himself. This continued for some time until Thundercracker noticed Ratchet giving him an odd look. "Does this bother you?"

Did this bother him? It felt a little weird to be honest. But he also felt desired. He felt like he was wanted. And he felt sexy at the same time. "No. Well, except the fact that you aren't touching me."

The seeker gave a sly smile. He stood up and walked back over to the medic. "Scoot back some," the blue mech demanded and once the other mech's lap was supported by the berth, he lowered himself onto what lap was not taken by belly. The 'Con's hard spike pressed into the chubby belly while another plate of food was selected. "I want you to rub your belly while I feed you."

Ratchet nodded and dropped his hands back to his belly. He grabbed at the pudge, squishing it together while he opened his mouth. The energon cake was so moist and creamy! He chewed the mouthful, swallowed, then readied himself for another bite. Meanwhile, Thundercracker slowly pumped his hips, rubbing his cock against the squishy belly. Ratchet couldn't believe how much this turned him on and soon his cooling fans clicked on as well.

"Tc..." Ratchet moaned after he swallowed, but the only thing the seeker did was shove in another heaping chunk. Whipped cream dripped from his lips and splattered down his chest.

"Such a messy eater..." the winged mech purred with a smile. "Look at the mess you've made..." 

The next thing the medic felt was a tongue licking the whipped cream off his face and another hand kneading at his chubby side. Primus, this was too much! Another slice of cake was shoved in his mouth and Ratchet greedily bite off a huge chunk.

"T-Taste good?" Thundercracker huffed as he squished the belly against his spike.

"Uhhhmm huuh," Ratchet moaned with his mouth full and quickly chewed to swallow. Feeling the seeker grab and pretty much fuck his belly got him off. He licked his lips and couldn't resist reaching for the seeker's wings. He pinched his fingers at the sensitive appendages. "You feed me so well Tc."

"Do I?" Thundercracker huskily asked as the last bit of the cake sliced was shoved into the medic's mouth and then the icing-covered hand fondled the belly.

"Hmmmm..." Ratchet responded the best he could with a full mouth. Removing his hands from the wings to claw down the seekers back and then pulled the trembling body in close. He swallowed and gasped for air. "You're the best..."

"P-Primus!" Thundercracker whimpered. "AH-S-sorry..."

Ratchet almost asked him what he was sorry about, however, upon feeling the seeker jerk his hips and something warm and wet spray over his belly gave away what happened. Ratchet embraced the blue mech and gently placed kisses on Thundercracker's cheek while the seeker swooned in the aftermath.

Once the panting calmed down, Thundercracker leaned back. His cockpit was smeared with his own lubricant as well as the medic's belly. He shook his head and tsked. "Just look at this mess you've made."

"That wasn't me," Ratchet laughed, but Thundercracker only shook his head. "Well, it wasn't!"

"You made me do it, ergo, it is your fault," Thundercracker said as he stood up. "I can't have you looking like that, now can I?" Thundercracker held out his hand to the other. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" 

Ratchet gave him a confused look, but took the seeker's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Room's got a nice shower," Thundercracker whispered before placing another kiss to Ratchet's lips. "Let me wash your belly clean. Then, you can finish your meal."

With the lubricant becoming dry on his belly, Ratchet didn't object. The warm shower sounded very relaxing, and the thought of the seeker slathering solvent over his body was rather inviting.

 

... ... ...

Well, you all got lucky- got inspired to continue on. Got at the very least one more chapter, maybe 2. Hope you enjoy! Got some good plans for the next chapter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The medic was led into a spacious shower stall by the flier. After placing their drinks on the shelf, Thundercracker turned the water on and tested its temperature. He wasn't kidding when he said the showers were excellent! Elaborate decor flooded the stall, making it seem like some sort of ancient spa or something. It kind of reminded him of a fancy bath house he once attended back at the University. However, that bath house didn't come with the view of a certain seeker bending down in front of him. Ratchet took a second to admire the seeker and grabbed for his drink. He took a gulp and smiled when the seeker glanced at him.

"Don't make it too cold," Ratchet said and placed his glass down.

Thundercracker smirked. "I'll keep you nice and warm." He beckoned the CMO over and wrapped his arms around the chubby mech, his fingers running little circles over the soft belly. Placing a kiss to the helm, he gave a smile. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Thundercracker led him to stand under the hot water and grabbed a cleaning cloth. He wet it, put some cleanser on, and gently rubbed it over the messy belly. "My little piggy is so messy..." Thundercracker cooed as he worked to scrub his fluids off. He took the time to lift the rolls and wipe the plating clean, all while placing soft little kisses to Ratchet's helm and whispering sweet nothings in his audial. 

Ratchet took it all in. It was nice feeling the water stream over his body while the other rubbed at his stomach with a soft cloth. He let out a content sigh; this was really turning him on. He didn't know if it was the fact that his belly was being rubbed or the fact that the blue seeker got so turned on by touching his body. In the end, it didn't really matter, he just took joy that someone so sexy could find his fat body so enticing.

"There..." Thundercracker cooed and danced his servo's over the slick belly. "All clean."

"I think you missed a spot," Ratchet smirked and released his interface panel, allowing his spike to slip out. Thundercracker quirked a brow, let out a laugh, and dropped his hand to rub the cloth gently over the other's spike. Ratchet huffed out a moan as the material ran over the sensitive spots of his spike. Primus, this felt so good. It seemed the 'Con knew just what he liked- be it picking out the tastiest sweets to touching him in just the right ways.

His optics shot open. How often was it that this seeker pleased him? When was the last time Ratchet had done anything to make the other feel good? True, he ate and rubbed his belly for the blue mech, but it wasn't the same. Suddenly, the CMO got the urge to make his partner cry out in pleasure. He wanted to make Thundercracker feel as good- and as sexy- as he felt right now. 

With a coy smile, Ratchet backed up and stopped the hand from pumping along his shaft. Thundercracker gave a look of concern, but the CMO quieted him. "I think it's my time to clean you." Thundercracker shrugged and handed the red and white mech the cleaning cloth, but the only thing Ratchet did was toss if over his shoulder. "We won't be needing that."

He playfully pushed the seeker back against the shower wall and forcefully pressed his lips to the fliers in a rough but passionate kiss. Thundercracker groaned and nipped back, but Ratchet didn't have a make out session planned, so he pulled away. After giving a smile, he bent over to lick and nip at neck cables, and then traveled down the other's chassis. He took the time to trace his glossa over the vents, teasingly tracing the boxed rim, but never exploring further as the other wanted. He made his way to the cockpit, knowing just what to do to make the other squirm, but not giving it to him. Ratchet didn't go for the sweet spot right away. Instead, he danced his glossa around the glass, lightly tracing around the circumference of the appendage, but it wasn't until Thundercracker needily whined did he focus his attention on where the glass met metal. Ratchet was rewarded with the revving of engines, a lusty groan, and a servo reaching out to pet the other's helm.

"You little tease..." Thundercracker moaned out, but deep down, he enjoyed the CMO's actions. He enjoyed how the first time they were together, Ratchet looked so unsure of himself. But now, the medic embraced the seeker's desire and even worked to please him.

"You have no idea," Ratchet muttered back as he got down on his knees carefully as he kissed a trail down over the blue 'Con's belly and onto his hips. His tongue trailed a circle over the opened spike housing, trying to coax the spike to repressurize.

"Y-you don't have to do that, my sweet thing," Thundercracker huskily said as he cupped the chubby mech's face.

Ratchet scrunched his brows. "Why not? I want to..." The seeker just shrugged but watched as the medic fervently worked to get the spike out. It was when his glossa gently flicked inside that Thundercracker gave a shiver, his spike pressurized, and then slid back out. Ratchet gave a sly smile as if saying 'hah hah' to the seeker, and gently wrapped a servo around the stiffening spike. "...I just want to eat you up!"

He quickly placed the spike in his mouth and sucked at the tip a bit before running his glossa around the underside rim of the head. He felt the seeker tremble and moan, and the thought of his partner enjoying his actions gave him joy. His hand around the base of the cock gently grasped and rubbed forward, and then pushed back down towards the base as the medic's mouth took more of the spike in. Pressing his lips around the spike, he rubbed against the ridges and bumps of the spike as he went. He worked at a painstakingly slow pace, taking his time to draw the sensations out as long as he could. 

Thundercracker gasped, letting his mouth hang open to gulp in air to cool his systems off. He rested his helm against the shower wall and his wings flicked erratically behind him. Seeing the medic loosen up and relax made his night. Knowing the chubby bot was enjoying himself and enjoying his body as well was refreshing, and downright sexy. Stealing a glance, Thundercracker moaned upon seeing the red and white bot suck his spike deep in his mouth to the point the tip brushed against his intakes. Primus, this was so sexy!

Ratchet decided it was time to quicken the pace, and bobbed his head at a faster rate, letting a moan escape his lips in the process. He felt the flier's hands press upon his helm, his finger's gently caressing as he coaxed the mech to quicken in a silent plea. Ratchet obliged, working his mouth down to where his hand wrapped around the spike, and then pushing a bit deeper. It didn't take long for Thundercracker's fans to click on, but then the seeker pushed the helm back.

"S-stop.... Wait," Thundercracker whined, and the medic looked up at him with questioning optics. "I.. I don't want to loose myself in your mouth." Ratchet nodded and sat back on his pedes. "Standup," The seeker huffed and held his hands out to offer help. Ratchet took them and stood himself up. "Let's make it so we both feel good, hmmm?" Thundercracker cooed. "Stand next to the wall, and place your servo's against the wall."

Ratchet did as he was told, and watched as the blue mech walked up behind him. He reached his hand out and rubbed the red aft, taking his time to pinch and jiggle the cubby backside. "Nice," Thundercracker muttered and gave a slap. His servos ran their way down to the inside of the medic's thighs, the fingertips tickling and then messaging at the plumpness there as well. He let out a purr of satisfaction before sliding his hands back up to gently rub at the other's valve.

Ratchet sighed as he felt servo's rubbing and tracing at the folds of such a sensitive area. The pace was slow and rhythmic, the fingers would rub over the port's entrance, gather some of the lubricant that dripped, only to smear it over the private area. Meanwhile, Thundercracker leaned forward and snaked an arm around the medic's waste and began to slowly rub at the hanging belly. First, the hand would just caress the curves of the chubby belly; rubbing from the pudgy sides, then tracing a fat roll down to the squishy plating. The servo would knead and jiggle at the flab, and then push the soft but heavy belly up only to let it flop back down. The servo would give an occasional slap as well, causing the belly to jiggle.

"So soft... So sexy," Thundercracker cooed as he lifted the CMO to kiss at the nape of his neck. "You have no idea how much I want you."

"I think... I can get the idea," Ratchet huffed as a digit pressed in his valve slightly, but only to be quickly removed. The medic whined at the loss of contact.

Thundercracker urged the medic to lean over as he backed himself away and got to his knees. He pressed his mouth to the squishy aft and gave a little nip only to be followed by a lick from his glossa. The seeker traveled further down, however, didn't make his way to the wanting port. Instead, the glossa licked at the seams that led to the pudgy legs. The blue mech moaned into the plump thighs as he mouthed his way over the desired object.

"T-Tc..." Ratchet moaned as his thighs were messaged and nipped. It felt so good, yet it was such a tease! His port clenched needfully. "Ah--Ah-Please!"

The seeker chuckled, his breath huffing warmly at the other's plating. "So needy," He whispered, "so demanding..." The blue flier ran his glossa up the fat thigh and ran it to the valve. Once there, it licked at the folds quickly before moving to suck at the outer rim, then to lap up the trans fluid that leaked out. Pressing his mouth to the wet port, Thundercracker sucked, then slipped his tongue inside, earning himself a soft moan and the sound of cooling fans clicking on. With unpure intentions, that tongue quivered and darted within, causing the valve to clench again.

"P-primus..." The red and white mech muttered as he felt a finger slip inside him while that glossa madly licked around his port. Desiring more, Ratchet pushed his hips down and then began to rock, which caused that finger to slide against a sensitive node. "Ah- ah hnmmmm... R-right there!"

"As you wish, my sweets..." Thundercracker moaned and slipped another finger inside and rubbed them against the sweet spot. Ratchet couldn't help but buck his hips into the touch; he couldn't help it, it felt as if electric shocks were traveling up his struts. 

"Tc..." Ratchet gasped. "Please..."

"Shh.... Patience-"

I'm..*groan* ah not gonna last much longer," Ratchet gasped. "I..." Thundercracker removed his tongue from the action and instead focused on wiggling his fingers and spreading them wide. "Don't... Worry about that. I am ready enough...."

The blue mech couldn't help but to chuckle. "I like how you get so needy and demanding, sweetling." The flier stood up and once again stood behind the quivering medic. Truth was, Thundercracker didn't know how much longer he could hold out. With a final pinch of the CMO's side flab, he lined up the tip of his spike to the wet port, and slowly pushed himself in.

"Ah... Yesssss..." Ratchet hissed as he thrown his head back in a silent moan. Nodes cried out their ecstasy as the spike pushed its way inside the tight but wet valve. Behind him, he could hear Thundercracker groaning and feel the grip of his fingers on his hips tighten. "Come on... Give it to me...!"

Thundercracker lustily growled at the demand and pulled his hips back slowly and then snapped them forward. His spike slammed inside quickly and the blue mech voiced his pleasure in a series of grunts and moans as he quickly thrusted his hips. He enjoyed watching the flab jiggle with each thrust he made and how the medic slammed his hips back into it. 

Feeling all the nodes being stimulated inside his valve quickly grew his charge past barely controllable right to can't take it anymore. Clenching his optics shut, Ratchet gave a few final pushes against the wall, slamming himself on the penetrating spike and cried out. He felt his valve flutter at first, but then turn to clenching down tightly. Trans-fluid shot from his quivering spike and some dripped out of his valve and down his thighs. 

"Ah.....oh... Baby," Thundercracker cried as he gave a final thrust inside and grunted out his overload. Even more trans-fluid spilled out of the valve now, coating not only the cubby thighs but the black hips of the seekers. Thundercracker rested himself forward, pressing his own servo against the wall to hold himself up as he panted to catch his breath. Ratchet wasn't faring any better, sucking in air quickly to cool off his systems as well. "Look....*gasp*...at what you do to me..."

"I know," Ratchet smartly replied.  
.... ... ...

:D There ya go.... steamy shower scene....LOL. One more chappy to go!


	4. Chapter 4

A drying cloth was rubbed all over the chubby mech's body, blotting up the cleanser that ran down the body. Extra time was spent to ensure the belly rolls were dry. Ratchet didn't argue-feeling the soft cloth rub over his body felt amazing-especially when he knew the mech was was rubbing him down adored his chubby belly.

Normally, he would have found it strange that other mechs weren't repulsed by his greedy feeding habits- scrap, all through growing up he was teased and mocked. He even noted some lingering stares of question from other crew members of the lost light of his recent weight gain. However, in the past few months, Ratchet was surprised with who came out of the woodwork to want to feed him and rub his swollen belly. Primus, all these encounters ended in the berth afterward. But is all these other mech's wanted was his fat belly? A slap on his aft took the medic out of his dark thoughts. He had felt a quick peck on his cheek before the seeker turned his attention to drying himself. 

"Here, let me help you with that." Ratchet said and grabbed the towel from the seeker. Thundercracker turned his back to the medic and purred when his wings were rubbed down. Ratchet took his time with drying them off, spending extra time drying off the wing tips, then sliding down to the ailerons. When the broad wings were dried, the base of the wing where they connected to the Seeker's back were focused on.

"You know, for a grounder, you sure know just where to touch," Thundercracker spoke as he flexed his wings. 

Once finished, the red and white mech ran the cloth over the other's aft, giving a playful slap when done. Guiding the flier to turn around, Ratchet guided the towel over the chest, rubbing the towel to dry up any cleanser.

"You know, you're doing that too well," Thundercracker spoke and took the towel from the medic. "I'll blow a circuit if we go at it again without cooling down. 

Ratchet could only give a coy smile at that remark. The seeker was right; he felt his body heating up again and by the sound of his partner's heavy breathing, Thundercracker was in the same boat.

Once finished drying himself, Thundercracker sloppily hung the towel back up and embraced the chubby medic in his arms. The sound of a rumbling belly cut off what he was going to say initially. "For a more quiet bot, you are quite demanding, aren't you?" A kiss was placed on the blushing medic's helm. "Come, we'll take care of that belly of yours."

The pair returned to the berth. Ratchet sat down, and Thundercracker pushed the food trolley over to him. "Here, I know you'll love this," The blue flier said as he cut a huge slice of chocolate cake on a plate. "It's a double chocolate fudge cake. Rather simple, yet very delicious in taste." He stabbed a fork in the slice and handed the plate to Ratchet. "You enjoy that. I'll be right back."

With a look of question, Ratchet looked at the Seeker and asked. "Where you going?"

"Don't worry about it," Thundercracker cooed as he grabbed the fork, scooped up a heaping forkful, and fed it to the other. "I won't be gone long."

Ratchet didn't have a chance to chew and swallow the treat to question any further: Thundercracker was already walking to the door. He could only eat his mouthful of sweet goodness as he watched the other mech key open the door and leave. A sense of loneliness washed over him; especially at the realization that in the end, they both would walk away from each other. 

Ratchet knew this could never blossom into anything more, and he felt his cheeks warm up with embarrassment at that thought. Was he falling for the blue flier? A twinge of guilt built up inside of himself as he looked around the hotel room. Not his hotel room. This surely was inappropriate on so many levels. Sure, Thundercracker made him feel good but was it foolish to cave into these lusty behaviors just because someone has the promise of food? Or to rub at his overstuffed belly? These kind of thoughts were ridiculous and probably one sided. After all, Thundercracker had a belly kink, and that was most likely all that the flier liked about him. All what anybody liked about him.

He scooped up another forkful of chocolate cake and placed it in his mouth. The intense flavor filled his mouth, making him forget about anything else. Besides, was it so wrong to feel good? He swallowed his mouthful and helped himself to another forkful. His belly lets out a growl, and with his free hand, Ratchet rubbed little circles over his flabby belly.

It's not like he's revealing secret information. Or helping to plan the next raid. All that was being done was enjoying each other's bodies and company. In fact, Thundercracker never once brought up the fact that they were of different factions; never even hinted at wanting to get any information out of him. Unless the information sought was which tastes better: chocolate or vanilla.

Ratchet let out a laugh as he rubbed his swollen belly. The answer to that was simple: chocolate as so much better! He took the last bite of his chocolate cake, closed his optics as he used both hands to rub and pinch at his belly. He swung his legs up on the berth to recline and hummed to himself in content.

"What a lovely sight to see," a deep voice called out. Ratchet's optics shot open in fear. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Primus Tc," Ratchet huffed. "Didn't hear you come in." 

"You were a bit too preoccupied," The blue mech smiled as he walked to the berth. He carried a bag in his hand. "I like watching you rub your belly." He sat down on the berth and reached over to rub his servo over the squishy belly. "Here, got you something special," Thundercracker said.

Ratchet focused his optics. Was Thundercracker blushing? He bit his lip. "What's wrong with your cheeks?"

It was the seeker's turn to look bashful. "Just open it."

Ratchet took the bag from Thundercracker and reached in. What he pulled out nearly made him gag. Ratchet sneered. "Really, TC?" Ratchet held up the red, lacey lingerie and rolled his optics.

"It'll look good on you, " TC cooed, but still a bit unsure how the other mech would take it.

Ratchet huffed out air from his vents. "Yeah, you just want to see my fat body squished into this...this dinky little thing..."

"Well, yeah, it's kinda the point, isn't it?" Thundercracker replied as he licked his lips. "I didn't think you'd have a problem with it-"

"Primus, TC, the things I do for you," Ratchet shook his head. "I doubt it will even fit."

"It stretches," Thundercracker replied as he mentioned for the other to stand up. "Here, I'll help you in it." The seeker grabbed the lacy garment and beckoned for the other to turn around. Placing the front over Ratchet's belly, the top was pulled tight and tied up in the back. 

"Tight fit," Ratchet grumbled as he adjusted the front of the lingerie to fit smoothly and cover most of his belly: however, part of his belly hung out no matter how hard he tried.

"Put these on," Thundercracker said as he handed over a pair of panties.

Ratchet took them and gave the look. "Really?" Thundercracker nodded. "This is ridiculous..." He still bent down and stuck one leg in, followed by the other and worked his way to pull them up. "I look so silly."

"You're not done yet," Thundercracker replied, holding up a garter belt and thigh high leggings.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ratchet huffed, but Thundercracker only smiled and nodded. With a bit of reluctance, Ratchet took the leggings, sat on the berth, and worked to put them on. He carefully slipped one leg in and worked to pull it up, being careful not to snag it thin material on anything. Once up, he slid the other one on his other leg, and connected the front garters. After standing up, he attempted to hook the back ones, but couldn't easily reach.

"Let me help," TC said and fidgeted with the clasps. "There." He gave the medic's aft a slap. "Turn around...let me get a good look at you...."

Ratchet did as he was told, but truth be told, he didn't feel too comfortable in it. The idea of mech's wearing clothes just was beyond his logic. He pondered if the seeker wanted a good laugh, for he had to look silly in this. Upon meeting the flier's gaze, Ratchet knew his initial speculations were wrong: Thundercracker was eyeing him like a predator would a prey. He felt his cheeks warm and couldn't help but give a shy smile. "You like...hmmm?"

"You have no idea..." Tc huskily replied as he placed a kiss to the belly before rubbing his hands over it. 

Ratchet had no idea that the lingerie could ever feel that good against his frame. It felt so soft as the Seeker's hands rubbed and pinched over his frame. He closed his optics and focused on the sensations that he felt. He loved the way the other adored his body; he loved how he could feel admiration in the way the Seeker's hands rubbed over his body. Who would've though one would adore a fat mech?

Wearing a smirk of his own, the medic slapped the other's hands away and chuckled upon its owners confused look. Not giving a chance for questioning, Ratchet pushed Thundercracker back on the berth and straddled over him. Pinning the blue mech's hands to the berth, Ratchet licked his lips and smirked. "Gotchya," He playfully teased as he bent down to capture the Seeker's lips in his own.

Thundercracker moaned into the kiss, arching his back against the heavy body above him. He loved how aggressive the medic could be with his affection. As their tongues slid past one another's in a fervent kiss, Thundercracker ex-vented and squirmed: he just adored how bold Ratchet was. In his experience-what little it may have been- not many chubby mechs were comfortable with their size. He loved how comfortable Ratchet was with his own body and how eager he was to share ti with him.

Twisting his wrists, Thundercracker broke the deep kiss and spoke. "Let my arms free Love..." Upon his wrists release, Thundercracker embraced the cubby mech and hugged him close as he returned to passionately kissing his partner. Hands roamed over the lacy cloth that embraced the flabby midsection, taking their time to lovingly knead at the rolls before sliding down beneath the belly. Coaxing the top mech to rise a little, the hand then snuck down passed the hips to gently rub at the interface panel.

This was definitely a different sensation- having your panel rubbed while wearing the lacy panties. Feeling the soft material slide across the warming panel felt surprisingly pleasant. The thought of how that would feel against his exposed valve elicited a groan from the medic's lips, and without further though, he slid his panel open.

And that touch was far better than could ever be imagined! Ratchet moaned and shuttered at the feeling of pressure and the fabric at the soft folds of his valve. Feeling the lace press against his sensitive nodes was foreign, yet erotic. He felt his valve quiver and release trans fluid as he pressed himself down onto the touch.

"Ah... Tc...." Ratchet muttered through half-lidded optics.

"Feels good, don't it?" Thundercracker cooed as he rubbed circles around the valve's node, then to slide his servo's down the length of the valve..

"It's...a...amazing," Ratchet muttered between gasps as he rocked his hips, causing the fingers to rub over the valve's entrance. His engines skipped as his breath hitched. "I...ah... Don't know how...much teasing I can take...." This, however, didn't stop him from grinding against the Seeker's servo.

Thundercracker gave a chuckle as he ran his fingers over the valve one last time, and then pulled the panties to the side to access the valve fully. Being very wet, he had no problems inserting a digit inside. "Lucky for you, I can't take too much either." The seeker gently pushed the medic to sit up and make room for his spike to emerge. It didn't take long for Thundercracker to moan for the medic wasted no time in running his servo over the spike.

It didn't take long for the pair to work each other up. Ratchet explored his fingers over the hard spike while Thundercracker wiggled his servo inside the wet valve. It didn't take long for the seeker to abandon the valve in exchange for guiding his partner's hips to line the valve up with the tip of his spike. With only a few teasing rubs of the tip along the valve, the spike was slid inside. Both mechs moaned as both their hips pressed together.

Ratchet began to rock his hips slowly. No point rushing through it. He took his time to savor the way his nodes were rubbed: and this time, it was he who was in control. Taking a slow pace, Ratchet would rock forward, then push back while sliding himself back down on the spike. The Seeker's servo's roamed over the lingerie covered belly, giving playful slaps all while jiggling the belly and fingering at the lacey fabric.

Upon the medic quickening the pace, Thundercracker groaned. "Oh, baby..." Ratchet continued to grind his hips: at first, he just rocked back and forth, but then, he would wiggle side to side. Each action brought forth more lustful sounds from his partner. Thundercracker grabbed at chubby hips and guided them to rise up and slam back down quickly, earning himself an ecstatic cry from his partner. Repeating the action, the flier pushed his hips up while pulling Ratchet's down. Neither would last very long at this rate, but their bodies were already beyond heated up to hold out.

Ratchet took the hint and leaned forward for better leverage as he rocked his hips. Feeling the spike rub against different nodes was too much to describe. He cried out as the charge between them grew, biting at his lip as he felt his spike pressurize once again to be pressed between his soft, chubby belly and his lover. "P-Primus..."  
"Don't hold back," Thundercracker desperately groaned as he grabbed chubby sides and slammed his cock in for a few quick pumps before off lining his optics and moaning. Ratchet felt the hot trans fluid drip out of his now quivering valve. Slag he was so close! He lifted himself up and slammed himself back down, chasing his own overload. He grunted when he impaled himself on just the right spot- he swore he saw stars as his valve clamped down, fluttered and gave its own release.

The next thing Ratchet recalled was on lining his optics and looking at the ceiling. His body still warm and his breath was still raged. Looking to his left, he saw the Seeker doing the same thing, except wearing a crooked smile on his face, one which the medic returned.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Ratchet muttered. The flier only smiled harder as his arms scooped the chubby body up.

"And I don't hear you complaining, eh?" Thundercracker pecked a kiss to his cheek as his body worked overtime to cool itself off. The pair just laid there in each other's arms, hands idly roaming each other's body with no real purpose. The medic felt the others hands wander to his back, where they pulled the string to the lingerie, releasing the tightness around his belly.

All the while, Ratchet was wondering when the time would come. The time when Thundercracker would kick him out or leave. After all, all good things must come to an end, right? He knew it was ging to happen-after all, it was the only way.

"What are you thinking about?" Thundercracker whispered.

Ratchet was caught off guard, but it was really no surprise: he could tell he was wearing a pout. "Nothing really." Ratchet spoke.

"You had fun with me tonight, right?"

"Yeah, TC, I did," Ratchet smiled. "That's the thing- I had fun, and I know it's going to be time to leave soon."

"I got the room for the night," Thundercracker spoke. "We still have time. I'd like to fall into recharge with you in my arms if you'd like."

Ratchet gave a genuine smile. "Yes, I'd like that." Pulling the covers up to his chin, the medic snuggled into the Seeker's chest. "Hey Tc,"

"Yes," Thundercracker answered.

"I have a question..."

"Go for it," The jet replied.

"But if it's too personal, you don't have to answer.... "

"OK."

"I just was wondering," Ratchet started out. "Why did you join the Decepticons?"

Thundercracker opened his mouth, but no words came out. "That came out of no were," The Seeker laughed. "Because of Vos being destroyed."

"That's it?"

"Well, it's what pushed us into the war," Thundercracker said.

"It was just like that then?" Ratchet questioned.

"Why do you you want to know so badly?"

The medic shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, I ain't gonna pretend I know you just from what little interaction I've had with you, but you just seem different."

"How so? Thundercracker asked.

"I dunno..." Ratchet paused to think. "Just seem a bit nobler than the other 'Cons I guess."

"Noble... That could be a laughable matter," Thundercracker chuckled. "Not many people would think starting a million-year war and ending countless of lives as noble."

"But that's the thing," Ratchet said. "I've seen you... On Earth. You didn't kill the humans if you could help it."

"Well, not every 'Con wants to destroy everything," Thundercracker mumbled. "Just like ninety-nine percent of them." The Seeker smiled upon hearing his partner chuckle. 

"Are you sick of this war yet?"

"I've been sick of it," Thundercracker replied.

"Then why stay a part of it?"

"For the same reason you stay with the 'Bots," The flier responded. 

"I..ah... Yeah."

"Plus, to make a complicated answer short, Starscream," Thundercracker answered. "But I do not wish to get into that now." 

Ratchet nodded and was about to speak, but Thundercracker's lips captured his own. Taking a look into the fliers optics revealed to him how tired he was, and Ratchet felt his processor ache for some down time itself. He traded talking for cuddling to his partner's chest and offlined his optics. The sound of the flier's engines lulled him into a deep recharge.

 

A/N- finally finished this story. :D Hope you liked! Sorry for the abrupt ending....


End file.
